1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golfing equipment. More particularly, it concerns devices for correcting a golfer's stance and improving his golf swing. 2. Description of the Prior Art
In a properly performed golf swing, the golfer's body should not sway from side to side as the golfer's arms carry the golf club through the swing. A golfer with a faulty swing tends to sway and fails to shift his weight properly from one leg to the other in the act of hitting the ball so that the ball is "sliced" rather than being squarely hit.
A variety of devices have been suggested and developed for the purpose of mitigating the golfer's sway problem.
Such prior art devices require the positioning of spikes in the ground for their use. While they may be capable of improving the golfer's swing, the tedium of their use can be annoying to the golfer and his partners thereby detracting from the effective use of such devices.
Notwithstanding the large varieties of golf swing correctional devices that have been devised in the past, there is a need for a stance corrector that is of simple construction and is self-contained on the golfer's body so that its use does not require external items such as ground spikes, poles, standards or the like.